


Interlude

by EnglishLanguage



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Sequence, Family Bonding, Gen, Platonic Tron & Quorra, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishLanguage/pseuds/EnglishLanguage
Summary: A series of 3 drabbles:Tron and Quorra visit a park. Just because they can.





	Interlude

I. Piggyback

Quorra’s face crumples into a snarl. “Oh-”

_ "Users," _ Tron curses. 

"That was a hard fall,"murmurs Quorra, gawking. Tron nods. "Sam forgot to warn me that the park is dangerous." The grass, where they sit, is sleek and bladed at the edges. The ground, as always, is ground: solid, compact. And the two beta users- the children- were stacked on top of each other and traveling at a high velocity when they tripped, collapsed, and _ skidded. _

“Tron? Should we try that?”

“Stacking ourselves?” he asks, and runs over the logistics of it before nodding. “Only if we don’t fall over.”

II. Sand

Quorra takes a handful of it, squishes it (it’s springy), and lets the wind carry it away in a coarse mist. The particles are miniscule, pixels more than voxels, meaning they’ve been sitting here, deteriorating, for multiple cycles.

She brushes the stuff off her hands, fingers twitching in disgust. “Did something derez here?”

“No.” Tron considers the pit of pixels and the skeletal, rainbow-hued structure standing inside it. “They’re loose particles. Like dirt.”

Quorra takes a tentative step into the _ loose particles, _ kicking through a pile of them- “Crash this! Don’t come in, Tron, the particles get _ inside _ your shoes.” 

III. Frisbee

“Look, Tron.”

He doesn’t. So Quorra grabs his wrist. “Look look look lo-”

“What is it?” he asks, tugging his arm free- and he finally looks. A flat, pink object, as bright as a circuit, glides through the air in a slow and shallow arc.

“Disk wars,” Quorra breathes, almost reverent.

“Disk wars,” Tron repeats. A user catches the pink disk, turns to the side, and clumsily flings it back into the air. “Sam mentioned something about user disks.”

“Fizbee...? Or fissbee?” Quorra tries, shaking her head. “We can play with Sam.”

“Yes.” Tron clicks his tongue. “We’ll _terminate_ Sam.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunburn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944559) by [bluerosekatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie)


End file.
